


X is for Xbox

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the 2008 "Defining Sam from A to Z: Happy Birthday, Abyssis!" project, the first SG-1 Alphabet Soup collection, headed by sg_fignewton.</p></blockquote>





	X is for Xbox

The SGC colonels - that is Reynolds, Dixon, Edwards, Pierce, and O'Neill - all had offices next door to each other on level 26, and a shared common space which they immediately nicknamed The Colonels' Corner, or the CC for short. The CC had a ratty small couch (that Pierce had in college, and for some reason kept schlepping it along to his next TDY), three chairs of various sizes and shapes and origins, a shared printer (they were actually supposed to type up their mission paperwork), two mini-fridges, and a big-screen LCD with an Xbox (they pooled their money and went one Saturday to the local Best Buy).

Downtime usually found two or more of them in fierce Xbox competition. But the Xbox (being a piece of crap) was always failing, and then O'Neill would have to go wheedle Carter into fixing it for them.

Usually, she didn't mind too much. It would take her a couple of minutes and they'd be back in business. But lately it seemed like Colonel O'Neill was calling her every other day, and she had work to do, dammit! Now he was calling again. She hung up the phone with a sigh, and stomped off down to 26, toolbox in hand. When she turned the corner into the CC, they were all standing around nervously, like concerned family members in the hospital waiting area. Reynolds spied her first. "Finally!" he said, but after noting the expression on her face, quickly backpedaled, "That is, uh, I mean, thank you for assisting us, Major Carter."

"Hmmm," she replied coolly, before hunkering down to the video console and fiddling around with connections, as that was often the problem. They would toss the nerf football around or god knows what else, and knock into everything. It was amazing that they hadn't broken the LCD yet. "You know, sirs, I really have more important work to be doing, such as ensuring that the 'Gate gets you to your destination with all your parts assembled correctly. Would you just throw this piece of junk away and buy a different game console already? And why can't Siler fix this for you?"

Of course they all started in on the various reasons why they couldn't possibly switch consoles, and how Siler just wasn't as fast as she was, yadda yadda. Thankfully, with her head down, they couldn't see her endless eye roll. While they were jabbering on, she finished the repair, and the game menu popped back up on the TV.

"Here's the deal," she said, standing up and brushing off her pants. "I will play one of you - you can pick who - on whatever game you choose. If I win, you guys junk this thing, and find a new repair person. If you win, *I'll* buy you guys a new console, *and* do any repairs that are needed, no complaints. Sirs."

They all blinked at her for a second and then, "Oh, you are *so* on!"

They offered O'Neill the honor of playing her, who immediately threw up his hands with a "Oh, hell no," and a wink and smirk to her. _Smart man,_ she thought. Finally they decided on Dixon, who (as a father of four) spent the most time playing video games. And the competition was on.

******

Twenty minutes later, Sam walked out of the CC with smug grin and a spring in her step. As she left the stunned and soundly defeated Dixon to endure the loud and good-natured berating by his peers, she heard O'Neill laugh, "How did you think Teal'c got so good at video games?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 "Defining Sam from A to Z: Happy Birthday, Abyssis!" project, the first SG-1 Alphabet Soup collection, headed by sg_fignewton.


End file.
